


Contentment

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, bottom!jongin, oc|aida, oc|kyomi, oc|meadow, sekai has daughters, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Happiness varied from human to human. No one person shared the same definition of happiness and for Sehun being with Jongin, his three beautiful children, and his best friends; that was his version of happiness.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble fic for all my readers and my gift to everyone who follows me on Twitter. I promised a fic when I reached 500 so here it is! Enjoy.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked from where he was still attached to Jongin. He hadn’t pulled out yet because he knew how much Jongin needed a few minutes to come down from his high.

“Yeah. Just don’t move for a few more minutes.”

Today was the last day of peace they could get before their three rowdy children came barreling in through the front door with their equally as rowdy uncles. Summer was coming to an end and as their annual rituals go they spent the last week of summer with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Those two would take them wherever they wanted and Sehun and Jongin would get the entire week to themselves. This year while Sehun and Jongin took a short trip to Jeju Island, the kids headed off to Japan. From the photos, texts, and phone calls it seemed like they were enjoying themselves. According to their eldest who mind you is only eight, Japan is the greatest place on Earth and she wouldn’t want to take summer vacations anywhere else. Sehun had a feeling she’d be taking solo trips with uncle Chanyeol at least once or twice before the year ended. Japan was Chanyeol’s solace outside of Seoul and if he could enjoy it with someone else he never minded. He always wanted others to see what he saw in Japan. It looked like he had a new partner in crime and her name was Kyomi. Her sisters on the other hand didn’t care where they went as long as they could go anywhere. 

Kyomi, was the eldest of the Oh siblings. She took more after Sehun than Jongin. She was tall for her age, shared his same milky white skin, thick eyebrows, and long black hair. Meadow, on the other hand took after Jongin. Her skin had a subtle tan to it, a strong jawline, honey brown hair, expressive eyes, and a smile that could light up the room. Lastly, Aida was a perfect mix of both Sehun and Jongin. She had Sehun's eyebrows and nose, Jongin's eyes, a subtle tan like her sisters, a cute pouty mouth, black hair with a natural silver undertone, and she shared Jongin's love for dance. They wanted to stop at only two children but Aida happened to be a twin. Meadow’s to be exact. They had no idea until the last doctor’s appointment with their surrogate. Everything was moving as it should have been until the doctor paused during the examination. When she looked up at the ultrasound monitor with a squint everyone held their breath, until she announced another baby had been hiding. Which is why they decided to name her Aida. She was their own little present. Now they were a happy family of five. 

“Come on and let’s shower before they get back. They should be on their way.”

With a kiss right in between Jongin’s shoulder blades, Sehun slowly pulled out with a hiss and got out of the bed. He went to their master bathroom and immediately turned the water on. While it was warming up he grabbed some towels for them both and their favorite smelling bar of soap. Just as he was about to call for Jongin a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach. Sehun looked up into their mirror and smiled to himself. They had been happily married for almost ten years now and he had yet to get tired of seeing their contrast in skin tones and how beautiful it was. Jongin would always be the most beautiful man he had laid eyes on and he had a feeling the other shared the same feelings. 

“You’re beautiful Sehun.” 

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

“Why don’t you come and show me how beautiful I am?” Jongin teased as he let go of Sehun and slipped into the glass encased shower. 

Sehun just shook his head as he got into the shower behind Jongin. Turning him around he chased after Jongin’s lips. They were still puffy and swollen from earlier but neither of them seemed to mind. Lightly pushing Jongin up against the shower wall, Sehun deepened the kiss which elicited a moan from the other. His cock jumped at the sound. It was craving an entrance and Sehun was soon to give it one. 

“Get back inside me Sehun,” Jongin groaned when he came up for air. 

Sehun greedily obliged. Jongin turned around on his own volition and grabbed onto the bar in the shower to stop himself from slipping. Sehun slid a leg in between Jongin’s for extra security. Without warning he slammed his cock into Jongin’s waiting hole. They both moaned at the feeling and Sehun shuddered as Jongin’s hole tightened around his cock. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings before he started moving. Jongin’s head had dipped forward and his breath was coming in heavy puffs.

“Go deeper.” 

Sehun rearranged them so Jongin could bend forward at the waist while still being able to use the bar for stability. The water from the shower fell over both of them but that didn’t stop them. Sehun slammed forward again and aimed straight for Jongin’s prostate. The moans that started filling the bathroom told him that he was hitting right where he needed too. Gripping his waist harder than he probably needed to, he continued to pound into Jongin. The slapping skin, moans, and the sound of the rushing water started to mix together. The bathroom was now clouded with steam and the glass of the shower had fogged over. They kept going. Sehun was close and every time he would thrust Jongin’s hole would clench around him causing him to stutter his movements. Pulling Jongin up around the waist he turned them towards the fogged glass of the shower. Jongin’s hands were planted on the glass and Sehun had reached around to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He could feel that Jongin getting closer to the edge.

“Come for me Jongin,” Sehun grunted on a forceful thrust.

It took five more perfectly timed thrusts for Jongin to spill in his hand and Sehun came a few seconds later. He didn’t stop until he was sure he was completely empty and Jongin was a whimpering mess beneath him. When he was done he slipped out and slowly turned them both towards the water. He held Jongin under the spray as he grabbed their washcloths and soap from the shower caddy. He lathered up Jongin’s body first and took his time washing his back. Sehun made sure not to be to rough because there were a few marks on his back where Sehun had dug into him earlier. They were still a little red. Each mark he would kiss as an apology as he continued to wash over the rest of Jongin’s spent body. Satisfied with his work, he put Jongin under the hot water and let the water rinse him from head to toe. As Jongin relaxed under the spray, Sehun quickly ran over his own body. He was still sensitive in a few areas but it was nothing a good night’s rest couldn’t fix. The air was starting to smell like a mix of honey and vanilla as well as their natural body scents. Sehun hugged Jongin from behind as the soap washed off his body as well. They stayed like that in a comfortable silence until the water started getting cold. Reaching around Sehun shut the water off and quickly grabbed their towels from where he placed them on the counter. He handed one to Jongin first before drying off and wrapping the second one around his own waist. Just as he was about to open the door to let the steam out Jongin grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back flush against his front. Jongin bent forward and kissed both sides of his neck before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I love you Oh Sehun.”

“I love you more, Kim Jongin.”

“That’s a debate for another date.” Jongin smirked as he gave him another quick kiss and went back into their bedroom. Sehun cleaned up the bathroom while Jongin took the sheets off their bed and put on a new set. Just as they started putting on some clothes, all at once they hear shouting coming from their living room. The kids were back.

“Daddy! Daddy!! Where are you?!?!” Meadow yelled from somewhere in the house.

Jongin could hear little feet in the hallway that were coming straight for their bedroom. Sehun went to open their door just as it flew open. He jumped back just in time so he wouldn’t get hit in the face.

“Daddy!! Daddy!! Daddy we’re back!” Meadow yelled as she flung herself into Sehun’s arms. Aida ran past him and nearly tackled Jongin on the bed and Kyomi was hot on her sisters heels. They both were sitting on top of Jongin when Sehun turned around. He had a huge smile on his face as he got smothered by hugs and kisses.

“Did you have fun with your uncles?” Sehun asked amongst the noise.

“Yes! Uncle Chan took us to his studio. And--and he let us sing a song.” Kyomi was out of breath but that didn’t stop her from sounding overjoyed. “I want to be an artist like him when I grow up.” she continued.

“Well I see the gang's all here.” Sehun turned around with Meadow still in his arms to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun leaning against their bedroom door jam. 

“Uncle Chan when can we go back to Japan?” Kyomi jumped off the bed and stood right in front of Chanyeol with wide eyes and wonder on her face.

“School starts for you tomorrow baby girl. So not soon. How about for the holidays? If that’s okay with your dads.” They both turned around and looked at Sehun and Jongin expectedly.

“Please, please daddies?! I want to go again. Please, please, pleeaasseeeeee.”

“Yeah, daddy please?” Chanyeol asked jokingly. Next to him Baekhyun swatted his arm playfully.

Sehun and Jongin just rolled their eyes at that. Chanyeol never missed a moment to say something foolish. It’s what everyone loved about him. That’s why him and Baekhyun were perfect for each other. They had a sense of humor and comradery that no one on the outside could even begin to understand. But it was always a joy to be around them because they lighten the mood and were never disrespectful in their banter.

“Let’s make a deal. If you get good grades then you can go with Chanyeol over the holidays.” Jongin said as he picked up Aida who was dozing off on his chest. He pulled back the covers and lightly placed her in the middle of the bed. 

“But what about me?” Meadow piped in

“You want to go back too?” Sehun asked

“Yes, please daddy. And can you come this time too?” Meadow asked softly

“That means you have to do well in school too sweetheart.” Sehun responded

“That’s okay. I just missed you this time.”

“Daddy missed you too.” Sehun kissed her on her fluffy cheeks and went to slide her under the covers next to her twin. He could tell she was getting sleepy because she kept rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. 

“Kyomi, do you want to help with dinner or do you want a nap?” Jongin asked as he headed to the bedroom door. His question was answered when she ran past him and got into the bed on the other side of Aida. Soft snores were already coming from the bed, so Sehun turned their lights off and quietly ushered everyone out of the room as he shut the door behind him. They all headed back into the living room where all the suitcases were. Reality hit him then when he realized that summer vacation was officially over. Having to wash three sets of clothes, set out three sets of school clothes for the week, make sure three backpacks were ready with school supplies, three lunches were made, and three alarms were set so everyone could get out of the house in time. While he enjoyed this last week off from work and the time he spent with his husband, it was time to get back into gear. It was a bittersweet feeling as it always was. Knowing that special time with Jongin was soon to be few and far between before their next vacation. They’ve made it work all these years but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel a little stressed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked over to their laundry room and turned on the washer. Then he went back to where the suitcases were and sat on the couch so he could sort through all the clothes. He heard Jongin ask if Baekhyun and Chanyeol wanted to stay for dinner but they declined and he knew it was because they wanted to gift them with family time. Sehun truly appreciated the bond they shared with them. They always knew when they needed family time and graciously without issue never overstepped. Tonight was one of those nights.

“Goodnight you two.” Baekhyun said as he walked out the door. Sehun looked up with a smile and waved. He’d be seeing him tomorrow at work anyway. That was another thing he loved about his life. He was constantly surrounded by his best friends and husband. They all worked together at South Korea’s largest music company. That’s where he met Jongin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun. Granted they all worked in different departments but at one company Christmas party almost thirteen years ago they all managed to click and they’ve been inseparable ever since. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jongin asked as he came and sat down on Sehun’s lap. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his forehead on Jongin’s chest.

“You. Us. Our life.” He responded

“What about it?” Jongin was now running his hair through Sehun’s thick, long, and silver hair while Sehun ran his fingertips up and down Jongin’s spine under his shirt. 

“I’m happy. I couldn’t have asked for a better life or better people to share it with.”

Jongin slid a finger under Sehun’s chin and brought his head up so he could look at him in his eyes. Sehun was always mesmerized by how intense Jongin could be and he never shied away when he would look at him like he could devour him at any moment. Jongin slowly brought their lips together and he slowly and reverently kissed him. They continued until they had to come up for air and Jongin left a soft kiss to the top of Sehun’s head.

“I love you.”

“Me too. Me too.” Jongin responded as he wrapped himself around Sehun and they sat like that in a peaceful silence. Life wasn’t perfect by any means but this was as close to perfect as either of them could get. They wouldn’t exchange their life for anything in the world. Happiness varied from human to human. No one person shared the same definition of happiness and for Sehun, being with Jongin, his three beautiful children, and his best friends; that was his version of happiness.


	2. A Contentment Family Christmas

“Daddy! Daddy! When does Santa come?” Meadow came over to where Sehun was untangling the Christmas lights and crawled into his lap. Together they worked on untangling the lights while Jongin, Kyomi, and Aida put the ornaments on the tree.

“He comes when we all go to sleep. You know he doesn’t like it when we stay up too late?” Sehun replied softly with a kiss on her cheek.

Sehun may have stopped believing in Santa at an early age but he was not going to rob his daughters of the joy in believing that a man with a white beard, nine reindeer, a sleigh, and elves, could travel the whole world in just twenty four hours. To see their eyes light up every year when they went searching for the best Christmas tree or when the city would twinkle with all the lights on the shops and food stands was something Sehun wouldn’t change for the world. Despite getting their tree extremely late, this year's joy was no different. Just a few hours ago they went to the closest lot that was still selling trees. Most of the lots had closed down early because unlike them everyone had already bought their trees. They got lucky because all the way in the back stood a big tree that was not only tall but extremely healthy. Jongin was actually shocked it had been missed because trees like that would usually be the first to go. They immediately called the owner of the lot to help with the purchase and to load the tree onto the top of their car. Now here they were as a family in their living room putting up the tree at 9PM at night. 

“We forgot cookie Daddy!” Aida screamed from where she reaching up on her tippy-toes to put an ornament on the tree that was a little to high for her. Kyomi came up behind her, gave her a little boost, and together they put the ornament exactly where they wanted.

“No we didn’t.” Jongin laughed. Usually they had time to bake their own but both of their jobs had taken time away from their Christmas activities this year that everything ended up being last minute. However, Jongin was able to stop by the market on his way home a few days prior and pick up something just for Santa to eat. The things one did for their children.

“When can we leave them for Santa and the reindeer?” Kyomi asked. Sehun stood up with Meadow in his arms and walked over to the tree with a long row of now untangled lights. “We have to finish the tree first and then we’ll leave the cookies.” Reaching up he let Meadow place the first round of lights at the highest point on the tree and together they went round and round until they got to the bottom and Aida crawled over with the help of Jongin to plug everything into the wall. With all the ornaments and lights strategically placed on the tree, together they all placed the star at the top.

“It’s so pretty daddy, can we take a picture please?” Kyomi tugged on Jongin’s leg and looked up at him with a pout on her lips. “Of course we can. My phone is on the counter in the kitchen can you get it for me?” Without a reply she flew into the kitchen, scooted a chair over to the counter, and carefully grabbed Jongin’s phone from the kitchen island. When she came back she jumped into Jongin’s arms and gave him the phone. With a smile on his face he carefully sat down in front of the tree and they all arranged themselves so that they fit perfectly into the frame. With Sehun having the longest arms between the two he opted to take the picture. The twinkling lights glistened behind them as they smiled directly at the camera.

“Ready? One, two, three!” Sehun snapped a few photos in quick succession. When he was done they looked through them all to see which ones they liked the most. They chose the first three and Jongin said he’d get them printed and framed so they could hang them up in the front hallway and also so him and Sehun could have them on their desks at work.

“Alright kiddos time for bed. Let’s go, let’s go let’s go! Hurry or Santa won’t come.” Jongin got up and chased them down the hallway to their bedrooms so they could get their pajamas while Sehun headed to the bathroom to run them a warm bath. It was a work of the moment to get them all bathed and back in bed. Normally, it would take them at least an hour because one would want a few more minutes of play time, another wasn’t ready for bed, and on the rare occasion that one wouldn’t finish their dinner they would be in for a long night. But since Santa was coming they all had it down to a science in thirty minutes or less. Perhaps Santa should come more often. 

“Daddy?” Sehun looked down to see Aida tugging at his pant leg. Clad in her pink pajamas with reindeer she was reaching up for him. Bending down, he picked her up and they headed to the bedroom where her sisters and Jongin were snuggling in for a bedtime story. “Daddy. Di--did pr-pretty lady get pr-present?” Ah, the pretty lady. The one who blessed Sehun and Jongin with their three beautiful children. Over the years they decided to not keep in touch so the girls wouldn’t get attached but as a sign of gratitude each year they would send them a Christmas present from the girls and two plane tickets for her and her husband to travel anywhere they wanted for the holidays. It paled in comparison to the gift she gave them but they still wanted to let her know that she was cherished immensely. 

“Yes, she did get it baby girl.” Sehun smiled as they walked into the bedroom and he placed her on the bed next to her sisters. He sat on top of the comforter with his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle. Meadow was curled up on her side on the foot of the bed, Kyomi was laying against Sehun’s side and Aida had crawled over and was sitting in Jongin’s lap where she was holding out the book for him to read. 

_ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _

_ “Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot . . . but the Grinch, who lived just north of Who-ville, did NOT!” _

With his honey voice Jongin softly read the book twice all the way through before the girls finally fell asleep. Without jostling the bed too much, Jongin put the book on their bedside table and Sehun waited for him by their bedroom door as he turned out the lamp. Quietly, moving across the room they both stood together by the door watching their girls drift off into dreamland. When they heard their silent snores that’s when they shut the door and went back into their living room.

“Wait. Come here.” Jongin whispered as Sehun felt himself get pulled backwards and flush against his hard chest. “I have been waiting to do this all evening.” Sehun saw the hunger in Jongin’s eyes as he brought his hands up and lightly cupped his face. 

“Wait? Aren’t we missing something?” Sehun asked with a hint of mischievousness to his voice. 

“And what might that be?”

“A mistletoe.”

“Are you saying I need mistletoe to kiss my loving husband?” Jongin asked

“Never.” Sehun was the first to bring their lips together. Staying connected Jongin pushed him up against the hallway wall and a gasp left his lips without warning. His hands were burning against Sehun’s hips but he didn’t want to get away. He wanted that heat everywhere. Consuming every fiber of his being. “Have I been naughty or nice this year Sehun?” Jongin whispered against his ear as he nibbled down Sehun’s jawline and sucked hard on his neck. That would surely leave a mark in the morning. 

“Right now would constitute as naughty.”

“Then what’s my punishment for being naughty Santa? Come show me.” Jongin whispered into his ear as he pulled them into their bedroom. Sehun’s skin was lit ablaze under Jongin’s touch and he didn’t dare to stop the moans that started to fill the air around them. Still attached they maneuvered around their dark room until they reached the bed and fell back together with Sehun on top. Bending down he chased after Jongin’s mouth. He needed him anywhere he could get him.

“I need you.” Sehun groaned as he grinded down on Jongin’s still clothed cock. “I thought you were supposed to be teaching me a lesson.” Jongin responded breathlessly as he pulled Sehun’s shirt over his head and latched onto one of his nipples. 

“Oh shut up and fuck me.” 

“With great pleasure.” In one swift motion Jongin turned them over and pulled Sehun’s sweatpants off. Under hooded eyes Sehun watched as Jongin took pleasure in raking his eyes over Sehun’s exposed body. Those hungry eyes caused his cock to jump under the fabric of his grey boxer briefs and he knew the moment Jongin caught the movement because he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. With his eyes never leaving his body he got out of his own clothes and his cock was soon bare to Sehun’s own sight. Taking the edge of his boxers in his hand, Jongin slid them down Sehun’s long milky legs where they were unceremoniously dumped somewhere on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Sehun went to stroke his cock when Jongin swatted his hand away and took it into his own hand.

“No, let me touch you,” Jongin growled and the sound sent goosebumps all over Sehun’s body. To give his own hands something to do, he played with his own nipples while Jongin continued to stroke him to a hardness. “You look so beautiful like this, baby.” All Sehun did in response was thrust up into Jongin’s hand.

The air in the room continued to get thicker as they teased and explored each other’s bodies. With Jongin’s fingers now buried deep inside Sehun’s dripping hole it was getting harder for him to keep his moans from getting to loud. He was known between the two for having the more obscene moans and he was soon close to living up to that reputation. To stifle himself as best as he reasonably could he bit into the pillow closest to his mouth. It didn’t do much but it was better than nothing at all. When Jongin pulled out of Sehun’s hole he didn’t give him a second of reprieve before he was thrusting his cock inside him and filling him up. It felt so good to finally have Jongin inside him like this.

“You feel so good. I don’t think I can last.” Sehun didn’t care how long Jongin could last, he was satisfied with just having him inside him. His thrusts were perfectly timed and aiming straight for his prostate. He felt more than saw his own cum dripping against his abdomen. “Jongin, please. Harder.” Sehun whined against the pillow. He didn’t know if it even came out coherently but Jongin must have gotten the message well enough as his thrusts became harder and faster. He was close. They both were. Jongin splayed his body down on Sehun and together they pitched over the edge and came hard. Their moans mixed together and each other’s names tumbled from their lips.

They laid in silence and thick pellets of sweat drenched their bodies. Their breaths were coming in bursts and they tried to reorient themselves. Sehun rubbed his hand up and down Jongin’s spine and just held him in sweet silence. He looked to the window where he could see slivers of the outdoors and saw there was snow starting to fall outside. Guess they were getting a white Christmas after all. 

“Come on, let's take a quick shower so we can put the presents under the tree.” With a kiss to Sehun’s cheek Jongin slowly slid out and grabbed Sehun’s hand and they went into their en suite bathroom. They took no more than twenty minutes before they were fully washed, dried, and in clean pairs of night clothes. Just as they were about to head out of their bedroom they heard little feet running across the floor in the hallway.

“What are they even doing up right now?” Jongin’s question was answered when their bedroom door flew open and Meadow was screaming about snow. “Daddies it’s snowing outside!” She grabbed Jongin’s fingers in her tiny hands and dragged him to the living room where they could watch the snow fall from their big front window. Sehun wasn’t far behind and he almost got ran over by Kyomi and Aida who were hot on their sisters heels. 

Despite it now being beyond way past the girls bedtime Sehun nor Jongin had the heart to tell them to go back to bed. Their eyes were full of wonder as they watched the snow fall onto the ground and Christmas lights adorned the streets. Walking over he picked up Aida in his arms and stood next to Jongin who had both Meadow and Kyomi hanging on to each leg.

“Mewwy Christmas Daddy.” Aida said where she laid her tiny body against his chest and snuggled into his neck.

“Merry Christmas, angel.”

_ Ho, Ho, Ho!  
Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
I hope 2020 is kind to you all :)  
Comments and kudos are always appreciated  
Twitter: @sekairrific


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun was finishing up the last proposal for his monthly presentation and was getting ready to call Jongin to see how he was doing when his receptionist came into his office to tell him Jongin was calling. He immediately grabbed the phone off of his desk.

“Hey baby, I was just about to call you,” Sehun said when he answered the phone.

Sehun immediately knew something was wrong when Jongin didn’t immediately answer him. It wasn’t often when they had moments where something could possibly be wrong but the way his heart dropped he got nervous.

“Jongin what’s wrong? Are you okay? You’re making me nervous.” Sehun was biting his lip as he waited for Jongin to answer him.

It took him a few minutes but he eventually got an answer out of Jongin, “She did WHAT?!” Sehun yelled into the phone.

Getting out of his desk chair, he quickly cleaned up his desk, and left a note on all his papers for his receptionist to carry out while he was gone. He told Jongin he’d call him as soon as he got in the car. Hanging up the phone, he grabbed his keys and rushed out of his office. 

“Hey, Yeri, can you go in my office, and copy and scan the files on my desk? I got to go down to the girl’s school.” 

“Sure, boss. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it will be. You can go home when you’re done with that file.”

Rushing out of his office, he quickly hopped on the elevator, and made his way to the parking garage. Just as he said, the moment he got into the car he called Jongin as he drove out into the afternoon traffic and made his way over to his daughter's school.

When he pulled into the parking lot of his daughter’s school, he whipped into a parking spot and rushed inside the building. When he reached the principal’s office he saw Jongin talking to the receptionist. From the way he was standing Sehun could already tell he was already tense and trying not to get upset.

“Jongin?”

When he heard his name, he whipped around so fast and Sehun could see the intense worry in his husband’s face.

“What happened? And why do you look so angry and upset?”

Sehun grabbed Jongin’s hand and took him out into the hallway. He didn’t care that he interrupted whatever conversation Jongin was having. It was probably better this way because it was obvious that Jongin was reaching his wits end.

“They want to suspend her Sehun!”

He couldn’t even ask Jongin again what was wrong before he went on a tangent. Apparently, Kyomi had hit one of the other kids while on the playground and had refused to tell the teacher and principal why. So, she has been sitting in the office and they wouldn’t let Jongin speak to her until “both parents were present” according to the principal.

“Hey, hey. Come here.”

Sehun lightly grabbed Jongin’s hand to stop him from pacing. He needed to calm him down before they went back in to speak with everyone on the situation. Jongin was very protective of them all so Sehun knew this situation was weighing on him but they would figure this out. Together.

Luckily, they had the hallway to themselves since class was still in session for at least another two hours so they had the space to deal with this both calmly and collectively. When he grabbed Jongin’s wrist he pulled him next to him and looked him in the eye.

“Babe, we will get to the bottom of this. We know Kyomi wouldn’t do something without being provoked. You taught her that and so did I. So if she did something she had a reason.”

Sehun watched as Jongin processed everything he was telling him. Jongin knew that Sehun was right and they had to handle this better than him wanting to fight all who bothered his daughter. That wouldn’t be setting a good example.

“Okay, let’s go back in,” Jongin said once he collected himself.

Together they walked back into the school’s office and Sehun instead of Jongin asked if they could speak with their daughter, principal, and teacher. She looked at them in surprise like she wasn’t expecting Jongin to have a husband. It was a reaction they got used to years ago and they let it roll off their shoulders.

“You both can head on back. They’re waiting for you,” the receptionist kindly said as she pointed down a hallway. 

When they walked into the office the principal was sitting at his desk and the teacher was standing next to him. Kyomi was sitting in a chair across from the desk, swinging her little feet where they couldn’t touch the ground. As soon as she saw them, she ran directly to them.

“Daddy!” Jongin picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, while Sehun rubbed her hair. Without letting her go he walked over to the chair she was sitting in and sat down with Kyomi in his lap. Sehun took up the next chair.

“Now that we are all here, we can get to the bottom of this. Kyomi has refused to speak with us and only choosing to say that she isn’t wrong,” stated Mr. Chung; who was the principal based off of the placard on his desk.

“Kyomi?” Sehun turned and asked with a raised eyebrow.

She tried to nuzzle into Jongin’s neck to avoid answering Sehun but he wasn’t going to let her.

“No, no no. Daddy asked you something.” 

With a pout that was eerily reminiscent of Jongin, she finally answered albeit softly, “They were saying mean things about us.” 

“Who was saying mean things baby girl?” Jongin asked

“They said that daddies shouldn’t be together and we aren’t yours. It wasn’t nice.”

Sehun and Jongin both knew they weren’t getting anything else out of her when Kyomi snuggled back into Jongin’s neck and he let her without issue.

“Violence is not allowed under any circumstances and we will have to suspend her per our rules,” Mr. Chung said matter-of-factly.

That response didn’t sit well with Sehun and from the way Jongin tensed up he knew that he didn’t either.

“Well is that language used by the other student acceptable per your policy?” 

There was no response to that. Almost like they weren’t expecting Sehun to ask that question. He was willing to speak to his daughter about violence even though he commends her for standing up for her family. However, she was young and suspension was too drastic for his likings.

“Kyomi was the aggressor so a heavier punishment will be han---”

“No. Not an acceptable answer. I am willing to take her home early today and schedule a meeting with the parents of the other student over the conversation that caused this. Suspension I will not stand for.”

“I agree,” Jongin spoke up.

Neither of them were going to settle for this suspension. This was Kyomi’s first incident in school and that should’ve been taken into consideration as well.

“We can allow you to take her home today but she will not be able to come back to school until the meeting with the other parent’s is held.”

“No. Not acceptable again Mr. Chung. Either that meeting happens today after school hours or she is able to return to school tomorrow.” Sehun refused to budge on his stance.

There was a sense of limbo building in the room as the principal weighed Sehun’s ultimatum. Time ticked by slowly but no one moved or said anything.

With a heavy sigh the principal finally spoke up, “Fine. You can take her home and we will call you when a meeting is set up for this evening.”

Without even offering a thank you, they walked out and went back to the receptionist desk where they asked her to call down their other two daughter’s Meadow and Aida. They were here now so they might as well all head back home as one family. 

When the girl’s flew into the office Sehun took Aida into his arms and bent down to give Meadow a kiss after she let go of his leg. He took both of their backpacks in his hands and they walked out to the parking lot together. Kyomi, who had yet to let go of Jongin, wanted to ride in his car, so Sehun took the other two in his.

Sehun locked them in before going over to Jongin and giving him a kiss and telling him to drive safe. 

“I’ll see you at home,” Jongin said before kissing him back.

With one last kiss and a small wave to Kyomi in the back seat, Jongin drove off as Sehun slid into his own car and drove off a few minutes later. They would both be back later but for now it was going to be some extra time they got to spend with their girls and to explain to Kyomi that she wasn’t wrong for standing up for their family. She would never be wrong for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are welcome!  
Follow me on twitter: @sekairrific

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)  
Twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
